Just Another Average Day of an Assassin
by Valiant-Poptart
Summary: Ten short stories inspired by ten different songs. Yup, you guessed it, it's the songfic meme! Ezio centric with hints of Leonardo


A/N: When Miss Ziya posted her song fic meme, I felt inspired to make my own but I've been putting it off :'D

Then my friend did her own version and I was like, "Oh why not?" and here's the result; Hopefully they're enjoyable~ (Though I know some are just plain rubbish XDD Hey, it's hard to write in three minutes!)

Maybe I'll do a Leonardo version, because whenever there's an Ezio side, I just gotta make a Leonardo side D: (For those who read A Friend Like This, I'm totally working on it, I swear!)

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**John Mayer: Waiting on the World to Change**

He swung his legs lazily over the roof, leaning back and enjoying the sunshine. It was a wonderful feeling to relax for a moment and breathe. No assassinations to be done, no codex pages to hunt down, no missions whatsoever.

Or at least, at that moment. Ezio had a hundred things to do, but at that moment all he wanted to do was lay back and relax. Besides, today was a wonderful day. The weather was nice, the birds were chirping, and even the guards seemed to be relatively calm today. He even let himself smile a little, stretching his arms.

Yup, today was definitely a pleasant day.

*

**La Roux: Tigerlily**

Running down the alleyways, he could hear the guards behind him. So close, he could practically hear them breathing. He grinned wickedly as he jumped onto a nearby balcony, swinging himself up with such grace, the guards below him continued running past without noticing that he was right above them.

Now that the guards were gone, Ezio clambered onto the roof, backtracking towards the building he had just fled from. Silent like a shadow, he jumped into the palazzo. A man, no older than thirty had his back towards Ezio, unaware of the assassin's presence.

By the time he noticed, he was already dead.

*

**Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz: La Tortura**

Ezio weaved his way through the crowds of people too wrapped up in the evening's activities to notice him. His target was only a few feet away, Ezio making sure he never sensed his presence. Eventually, the target broke through the crowd, now ducking into a nearby ally, suddenly picking up his pace. Ezio followed him with ease, despite his target's efforts. They crossed over a bridge, took another turn, then suddenly they ended up in an empty courtyard.

"Ezio," the voice spoke, turning around smiling through his mask.

"Leonardo," he answered, closing the distance between them.

*

**The Ting Tings: That's Not My Name**

It was all lies, all of it. He couldn't believe the gull of these people. "They were liars, condemned, all of them!" The guards bickered to each other, "It was right that they were all put to death." One said, another nodding in agreement.

Ezio had to stifle the scoff that threatened to rise. He knew they were all fueled lies and utter rubbish by the Templars, but to hear it first hand was almost ridiculous. At least, his consolation was that he could literally make them eat their words later on in the night.

Which is exactly what Ezio did.

When there was only one left, he dug his blade deep into the man's chest, grinning as he asked, "What is my name? Hmm? What is it?"

The guard coughed, sputtering in fear, "_A-Assassino_."

Ezio laughed, "That's not my name. Far from it. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, you bastard. And make sure you remember it." He said, despite the fact the man died only a second later in his own blood.

He was an Auditore and shall forever be an Auditore.

*

**All American Rejects: Gives You Hell**

For once, Ezio strolled down the streets without a care in the world. For once, he wasn't wearing his assassin's robes, but normal clothes, the clothes he had worn long before half his family was murdered.

It was...Quite a change.

A good one, to be exact. He felt more relaxed, happier he dared to think as he passed by merchant stalls without attracting any weary stares. Maybe he would give his old aquaintance Leonardo a visit, maybe Antonio, hell, he'd even try visit La Volpe for once. Yeah, he was that happy at the moment.

By the time he left a certain artist's workshop, he could definitely say, that yes, he'd probably do this more often.

*

**T.I: Why You Wanna?**

He was leaning over the table, smirking, "Really, Rosa, is there anything you need to fear from me?"

The woman in question scoffed, ignoring Ezio in favor for the bag of coins in front of her. "A master _assassino_ is asking me what exactly I need to fear of him? Now, now, Ezio, I know you aren't a genius, but I did not think of you to be that slow," She said coolly, shaking her head as she laughed softly.

Ezio leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. "Fine I see how it is. You're heart only belongs to that master thief, Antonio, no?" He teased, a fake pout on his scarred lips.

At this, Rosa's hand slipped on the florin she had in her hand. Her face scrunched up in disgust, "Don't even hint at something so vile."

*

**Coldplay: Clocks**

It was breathtaking to watch the sunrise. Standing on top a rooftop, Ezio would often take a pause in his business just to watch that glowing sphere rising above the horizon. He would close his eyes and take a deep breath, taking in all the smells of the city around him.

The wonderful foods being brought out for the day, the stench of the canals, and the morning dew that covered the tiles he stood on.

All of it was so familiar, yet so invigorating. He couldn't imagine himself forgetting the sights and smells of Venice. Probably, even when he died, Venice would still be with him in his last thoughts.

Ezio sighed, getting to his feet again. He hopped off the roof and landed on a nearby pole. This will forever be his Venice.

*

**Phoenix: Armistice**

Running across the rooftops, he barely managed to miss the arrow aimed at his head. He ducked into a nearby roofgarden, only to find guards behind him still yelling out his name. Cursing under his breath, he hopped out of the darn thing and made a mad dash over the edge of the roof, landing rather roughly into an open courtyard.

He cursed even louder when he heard more guards heading towards him by foot. Without much thought, he jumped onto some nearby boxes and crawled into an open window.

That's when he finally realized where exactly he was. "Oh shit," He cursed, seeing the half naked man in front of him.

"Ezio!" Leonardo exclaimed, his arms halfway into his shirt.

*

**Dido: White Flag**

Sitting there in the darkness, Ezio was ready to give everything up. Repent for his sins, take on whatever hell may throw at him, and die.

He sighed, placing his head in his hands. This shouldn't have affected him as it should have. _Why did you have to make me feel this way? Why did you have to confuse everything I think of?_ He thought angrily, but there was really no hate directed towards anyone besides himself.

It was his fault he had made himself look like a fool. There was no one else to blame and all he could do was just sit there and lament his decisions. Stupid, stupid, stupid decisions.

No, it wasn't slashing someone's throat open that would make him feel this miserable. Nor stealing from foolish guards who made the mistake in messing with him. No, it just had to be a man to make the master assassin feel this way.

He sighed again, shaking his head solemnly.

*

**Katy Perry: Hot N Cold**

Ezio was leaning leisurely over a chair, laughing as he watched the artist at work.

Leonardo turned around, frowning, "Could you kindly not do that? It's bothering me."

Raising an eyebrow, Ezio asked innocently, "Stop doing what oh, Master Da Vinci?" Without gracing him with much of a response Leonardo turned back to his painting, though still clearly agitated with the man behind him.

A few moments later, he turned around, red in with indignation, "Dammit Ezio! Would you please back up! There's hardly any room in here!"

Ezio laughed even louder, "Is that so?" He then wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, "Is this better?"

*

**Yasushiro Takato: Winter**

Stalking along the halls of the Vatican itself, Ezio silently made his way to his destination. Eventually he ended up in a massive room, the ceiling, the walls, covered with angels and saints. At the front of the room stood his target, the man behind all his anger, his hate, his family's death! Only a few feet away!

Carefully, he made his way around, tip toeing over boards, making his way closer and closer to the front.

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched the man, gesturing vividly, as if he were God himself.

Oh, how long he has waited for this. Oh, how good it would feel to sink his blade into that man's throat...

His heart hammered against his ribs in anticipation. His fingers twitched as he jumped, the predator leaping for the kill.


End file.
